narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Raisu Uchiha
CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA Wygląd Raisu Uchiha - Jest podobny do Sasuke Sarutobi. Jego opaska jest troche inna niż pozostałe i trochę inaczej wygląda znak. Nosi różne ubrania ciągle się zmienia z twarzy jak i z włosów. Ma różne style co jakiś czas wygląda inaczej najpierw wyglądał jak Sasuke Sarutobi potem Naruto Uzumaki, a jeszcze potem jak Sasuke Uchiha. Charakter Pogodny miły, zna się na żartach przyjacielski czasami łatwo go wkurzyć gdyż jest Cholerykiem ( Choleryk - Osoba łatwo wybuchająca ) Przeszłość W akademii dobrze sobie radził nie było żadnych wojen w wiosce więc nie widział praktycznie żadnego rozlewu krwi. Zawsze lubiał sparingii ninja zwłaszcza z silnymi przeciwnikami. Atak Yukigakure W Drużynie 8 przeżył wiele przygód. Dzien zaczał sie ponuro , Rano padał deszcz...! Raisu i Tenkei szwędali się .Napotkali jakies małe jeziorko zaczeli puszczac kaczki . Urządzili Konkurs kto pusci najwiecej kaczek , wygral Tenkei, Raisu był rozłoszczony lecz, żeby się na siebie nie wkurzać coś wymyślił, a mianowicie zobaczyć co kryje pod opaską na oko ich Sensei. Wkącu cała Ekipa czyli Raisu i Tenkei wyruszyli szukać mistrza. Gdy pobiegli Go szukać okazało się, że jest na misjii, więc Pobiegli w miejsce gdzie ma te misję. Gdy przybiegli zobaczyli okropny widok. Chyba się odbyła tu jakaś bitwa - Przerażony powiedział Tenkei Nagle podbiegło dwóch Anbu. Opowiedzieli, że Yukigakure chcieli Byakugana i próbowali zaatakować wioskę. Anbu zabrali chłopców do wioski gdzie Hokage się Nimi zajął. Po powrocie Mistrza Raisu się rzucił na mistrza i próbował zdjąć opaskę lecz ten uniknął Go i ten upadł na ziemie. Wtedy zaczęli walczyć bo Sensei pomyślał, że to wróg, ale później Hokage wszystko wytłumaczyła. Po wytłumaczeniu gdzieś coś wybuchło Yukigakure ponownie kontraatakuje. Nagle pojawił się ich Władca i Raisu oraz Tenkei rozpoczeli walkę walczyli długo i wygrali ledwo co. Chłopcy byli zadowoleni z wygranej i byli sławni w wiosce z powodu pokonania tak silnego shinobi który władał, Ogniem, Wodą, Ziemią Oraz Uwolnieniem Wrzątku. Oczywiście po walce Chłopcy jak typowi Mężczyźni ukrywali rany, lecz to nie trwało długo po jakiejś chwili koleżanka z drużyny zaciągnęła ich do szpitala i wyjawiło się, że mają pare poparzeń. Atak Akatsuki na Konohę Pewnego spokojnego dnia organizacja Akatsuki wysłała Deidere i Kakuzu żeby zniszczyli Konohę. Akatsuki chciało się zrewanżować jak Suna i Konoha ich zaatakowali. Raisu uszłyszał jak jakiś niedorozwój krzyczy KATS ! Pobiegł w centrum miasta, nagle podbiegł Tenkei i powiedział, że to użytkownik wybuchu z skały oraz Straszliwy Kakuzu. Raisu i przyjaciel szybko podbiegli do Nich i zaczęli walczyć, walczyli długo pot się lał tak samo krew. Nagle do walki dołączył 1 Hokage Hashirama Senju gdy już miał zaatakować Deidere i Kakuzu Nadciągnęła armia 10 000 białych zetsu i pobiegł pomóc innych, a Raisowi i Tenkeiowi powiedział, że zaraz będzie. Wtedy Raisu powiedział, że nie ma problemu po czym zrobił jakieś pieczęcie i ukazało się coś w stylu Rasengana i Chidori połączone, Powiedział, że to Rasendori. Pobiegł do Kakuzu gdy Kakuzu miał Go uderzyć ten nagle pojawił się za nim i uderzył Go w jedną maskę i odleciał. Nagle Deidera wyrzucił ocean glinianych pająków na Tenkei, a ten nie miał szans i nie zdołał uciec. Raisu poczuł wtedy coś na plecach, okazało się, że To jakiś ptak gliniany i nagle wybuchł. Kakuzu ledwo wstał i uciekł z Deiderą myśląc, że zostali pokonani, nagle przed Nimi pojawił się Czcigodny Hokage Hashirama Senju i powalił Ich ciosem. Okazało się, że to gliniane klony, a w oddali krzyczeli głupek ! Hashirama natychmiast pobiegł do Raisu i Tenkei. Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi i pierwszy Szczyt 8 Kage Raisu szedł sobie po Konosze gdy nagle ukazał się Jego oczom Deidera, Raisu pochopnie odsunął się i wyjął wielki zwoj, użył Kyouse no jutsu i przywołał 100 wybuchających kunai i wyrzucił w stronę Deidery. Deidara krzyknął : TO JEST MÓJ ŻYWIOŁ ! Kunaie wybuchły, a z dymu wyłonił się ocean, a dokładnie 100 000 mrówek po czym Deidara z uśmiechem powiedział : Kats! Wszystkie wybuchły, a Deidara położył się na ziemię i pomyślał : Zaraz będą tu jednostki ANBU, a Mi brak chakry i gliny lepiej będę zwiewał. Gdy wstawał pojawił się Hashirama 1st Hokage. A Deidara jak stanął powiedział to Pierwsza Wielka Wojna Shinobi. Hashirama walnął Go drewnianą ręką lecz do był gliniany klon. Po tym co usłyszał Senju się przeraził i od tamtego momentu Hashirama zwołał : Kazekage, Hoshikage, Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Amekage. Na szczycie omówili wszystko. Minęło 4 tygodnie żona Senju weszła do pokoju Kage i się spytała : Kiedy odbędzie się ta wojna wojna? A natomiast Hashirama odpowiedział : Nie wiem, ale obronię Cię. Wtedy się uśmiechnęła, Hashirama wstał podchodzili sobie, aż tu nagle wparował Raisu i przyłapał ich gdy już się całowali wtedy Hashirama nakrzyczał na Chunnina, a Raisu krzyknął : Wiem, że jesteś Hokage, ale Mnie posłuchaj teraz !. Senju się zdziwił i Go posłuchał. Okazało się, że Akatsuki nadciąga i, że właśnie wkroczył do Konohy ustawili się w rządku - Deidara, Kakuzu, Nagato, Konan, Sutetsu Ayatsuri. I nadciągneli. Raisu włączył 3 łezki Sharingana i wkroczył do Boju. Walczył godzinami wyczerpany z Kakuzu i Sutetsu, nagle zobaczył w oddali jednego z przyjaciół którego zabija Deidara. Wtedy włączył Mu się Mangekyō Sharingan i wtedy zemdlał wtedy Hashrirama zabrał Go do Góry Myoboku. Gdy ten się obudził rozpoczął trening, a wtedy Fukaksu zaczął Go uczyć trybu mędrca. Trenował już dzień i opanował To. Przechodząć do walki Senju obronił żonę swoją i przebito mu klatkę piersiową, nagle Jego żonę przebił Kakuzu to były ostatnie chwile tej dwójki Gdy przybiegł Tobirama powiedział mu, że wybiera Go 2th Hokage, wtedy Tobirama użył Wielkiego Wiru Wody i zmiótł Deidere i Kakuzu. thumb|Raisu przybywa na pole bitwy. Wtedy wbiegł na pole walki Raisu oraz 8 wielkich żab. Zaczęli wielki bój godzinami, gdy Raisowi skończył się Tryb Mędrca Nagato użył Wszechmocnego Pchnięcia i Go odepchnął wtedy wzięli żonę Hashiramy która ledwo żyła i wyciągneli Kyuubiego. Wtedy Raisu poznał Jirayę Orochimaru i Tsunade z którymy ruszył w pościg w główne pole bitwy. Walka się ciągnęła, aż przez dwa miesiące wszystko było zniszczone można powiedzieć, że był remis. Lecz Shinobi nadal próbowali atakować akatsuki oraz Białych Zetsu których było na początku 50 000. Lecz nie mieli sił. Gdy już Shinobi schodzili z pola bitwa pojawił się ku Raisowi oczom Nagato i powiedział mu szeptem : Za niedługo zaatakuję Konohę poznacie co to prawdziwy ból po tych słowach Nagato szybko zniknął. Inwazja Paina W gabinecie Hokage panowała cisza, ośmioro Jouninów wpatrywało się w siebie oczekując, że któreś z nich wie i powie po co Tobirama ich zwołał. W końcu jeden z nich zapytał -Panie Tobiramo po co nas zwołałeś -Mam jedną sprawę do Was. -Jaką ? -Niech każdy z was wybierze trzech Geninów i rozpocznie z nimi trening -Dlaczego? -Musimy mieć silne wojsko zaniedługo ich szef nas może zaatakować. -Niemożliwe tak odrazu? -Powiedział to Chunninowi Raisowi Uchiha prosto w twarz. -Dlaczego akurat jemu? -Ponieważ to on przyszedł chronić wioskę i prawie go pokonał -Chociaż prawda -Dlatego to jest wasza misja trenować trzech byle jakich Geninów. -Ja też mogę się kimś zająć? Spytał ktoś. -Oczywiście Raisu... - Odrzekł mu Tobirama Minęło trochę czasu Raisu znalazł Tenkei po czym spytał czy chce być jego uczniem, ponieważ chłopak wiedział, że ten jest lepszy zgodził sie. Raisu trenował Go gdy już minęła garstka czasu zaatakował Pain. Ścieżki Paina rozbiegli się po całej Konosze żeby zniszczyć Ją z każdej strony. Chikushōdō, Shuradō oraz Gakidō prowadziły dywersję. Niszczyły wszystko co napotkały na swojej drodze i robiły dużo zamieszania. Chikushōdō przyzwała ogromne, dzikie zwierzęta, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, Shuradō wykorzystała wiele broni, aby siać spustoszenie, za to Gakidō wchłaniała wszystkie ataki i zwracał uwagę. Jigokudō, Ningendō oraz TendTendō próbowali naładować chakrę by zniszczyć Konohę. Ningendō czytał w myślach shinobi, Jigokudō żądał odpowiedzi, a następnie za pomocą swoich umiejętności sprawdzał, kto kłamał. Tendō groził śmiercią, aby wyciągnąć potrzebne im informacje. W początkowej fazie ataku, Konoha spodziewała się, że jest tylko jeden oponent. Gdy okazało się, że przeciwników było więcej, wioska zmobilizowała swoje siły przeciwko ścieżkom. Wielu shinobi oraz zwykłych obywateli zostało rannych. Większość została przetransportowana do szpitala, a część do najbliższej wioski. Tobirama rozkazał Anbu poinformować o ataku Raisa, który trenował z Tenkei. Akurat Raisu i Tenkei byli w drodze. Wszyscy postanowił przyłączyć się do bitwy. Jeden z najlepszych Jouninów udał się pokonać Tendō okazał się zbyt silny. Chokori Nara walczył u boku Jounina. Ten kazał członkowi klanu Nara mu przekazać Tobiramie informacje na temat Tendō. Nagle Raisu i Tenkei wkroczyli na pole bitwy zaczęli krwawy i męczący bój z ciałami Paina. Tenkei ze zmęczenia zemdlał Raisu ledwo się trzymał na nogach i wtedy był moment w którym użył Mangekyō Sharingana i próbował użyć na Tendo Kamui lecz się nie udało wtedy koleżanka z drużyny 8 krzyknęła Raisu za tobą ! Wtedy ten się obrócił i wtedy zobaczył lecącą rakietę którą pochłonął Kamui. Wtedy wyłączył mu się Mangekyō Sharingan i zemdlał. thumb|Raisu używa M Sharingana. Chikushōdō chciał zaatakował miejsce, w którym był Raisu, Lecz zabrała go koleżnka jego i Tenkei. Gakidō usunął dawne ciało Chikushōdō i zabrał ze sobą odbiorniki czakry. Tendō znalazł Tobiramę i przeprowadził z nią krótką rozmowę. Najwyraźniej jego słowa go rozdrażniły. Tendō wykonał Shinra Tensei i zniszczył wioskę, aby nauczyć Tobiramę i wioskę czym jest "prawdziwy ból". Przetrwały jedynie głowy Hokage i niektóre domy na obrzeżach Konohy. Tobirama próbował zrobić wielkiego wodnego smoka by uchronić wioskę, ale się mu nie udało. Shima przebywająca blisko Konohy doszła do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Wezwała na miejsce potężne żaby. Jednak między nimi stanął Tobirama. Krzyczał gniewnie, że Pain zapłaci za zniszczenie Konohy. W tej samej chwili Shuradō ruszył na bezbronną Tsunade. Jedna z najsilniejszych żab jednak zniszczyła go jednym uderzeniem. Wtedy Raisu się obudził i powiedział o słabościach. Osobnik ponownie zaatakował Tendō. Wiedząc, że jego zdolności potrzebują 5 sekund, aby się naładować, opracował plan, dzięki któremu udało mu się ubezwłasnowolnić Tendo. Raisu wstał włączył Sharingana i ruszył do boju po 5 minutach upadł na ziemię. Wtedy wszystkie żaby zaatakowali przeciwnika. Raisu wstał i zaczął zbierać naturalną energię. Pain zobaczył jak Raisu biegnie na niego w Trybie Mędrca. Raisu zaatakował go silnym sprężonym powietrzem i ten odleciał. Raisu następnie użył Rasendori i pokonał przeciwnika. Po wygraniu bitwy, Raisu udał się na spotkanie z Nagato. Lider Amegakure skrytykował Uchihę za niszczenie jego planów. Stwierdził, że Raisu sam nie ma żadnych pomysłów na zaprowadzenie pokoju na świecie. Opowiedział mu swoją historię. Raisu zrozumiał jego nienawiść. Postanowił zostawić prawdziwe ciało Paina w spokoju. Nagato powiedział, że gdy odzyska chakrę ożywi wszystkich mieszkańców Konohy i tak zrobił. Raisu i Nagato oraz Konan zostali przyjaciółmi. Niebezpieczna misja drużyny 8 Trzy miesiące później Całą drużyną zostali wysłani kilkudniową misję do północnej części kraju deszczu, gdzie właśnie zaczynała się zima. Mieli udać się tam aby ściągnąć dług od klienta, który skorzystał z usług Konoszańskich ninja. Gdy już wracali postanowili rozbić obóż na jeden z małych wysp, których było pełno w tym kraju. Tenkei obserwował okolice, nie ruszając się ze swojego ciepłego śpiworu. Od niechcenia spojrzał na swoich współtowarzyszy. Mieli miny, tak jakby śniły kolejne swoje zwyciestwo, natomiast Sensei był głeboko zakopany w swoim śpiworze. Nagle zaatakował ich jakiś bandyta z krzywym znakiem konohy i krzyknął : Jestem Raisu Uchiha ! Haha zaraz pokażę wam mojego sharingana. Wszyscy się obudzili i patrzyli jak ten kretyn się wygłupia nagle Raisu powiedział mu - To ja jestem Uchiha Raisu. Ten się wystraszył i oczom naszych przyjaciół ukazał się Sharingan. Okazało się, że jest to Nukkenin zaczęli z nim walczyć wtedy Sensei drużyny 8 odkrył oko i okazało się, że ma Byakugana. Gdy ten zablokował Jego tentekstu zabrali go do więzienia w Konosze. Wyprawa Był piękny słoneczny dzień Raisu chodził po mieście nagle zaczepiło go trzech osobników. Byli to Jiraya, Tsunade i Orochimaru którzy zaproponowali Mu trening, Raisu się zgodził i wyruszyli na 4 letni trening. CZĘŚĆ DRUGA Sprawdzenie thumb|Raisu po nadużyciu M Sharingana.Był słoneczny dzień Raisu wrócił po czym Tobirama oznajmił, że chce go sprawdzic. Powiedział, że jak Raisu wygra zostanie Jouninem. Rozpoczął się bój Raisu walczył godzinami pokazywał swoje umiejętności, aż w końcu wykonał następujące pieczęcie: Wół --> Zająć po czym zrobił Rasendori, a żeby odeprzeć atak Tobirama użył wielkiego wiru wodnego, lecz nie udało się odeprzeć Rasendori gdy już miał technikę przed nosem Raisu wyłączył ją i uderzył podbródkowym i wygrał, a jego nowa ranga to Jounin. Wszyscy bili Mu brawo. thumb|Widok Raisa po nadużyciu M Sharingana Bitwa Raisu przeszedł operację na oczy gdy wyszedł z szpitala spotkał Tenkei który ze złą miną powiedział - STAŃ DO WALKI RAISU ! Raisu pobiegł i się spytał co mu odbiło. Ten odpowiedział, że jest silniejszy i nie da się ośmieszyć. Walczyli tylko 5 minut, ponieważ Raisu szybko wygrał. Tenkei go przeprosił i poszli na ramen. Atak na Konohę Minęły 2 dni od walki z Tenkeiem, Raisu usłyszał głosy nadcierających Shinobi. Konoszanie zrobili barierę. Podbiegł do Raisa Orochimaru i powiedział : Wiesz co tutaj się dzieje? Chyba nas atakują - Odpowiedział Raisu Brawo powiedział Orochimaru, a następnie uderzył Bohatera w brzuch. Wtedy Raisu zrobił fikołka w tył i podbiegł do Orochimaru wyciągnął kunaia i chciał wbić mu nogę. Orochimaru to zatrzymał i zrobił 5 kamiennych klonów. Dlaczego Sensei? Spytał Raisu thumb|Raisu wspomina chwile z Senseiem. Nudzi Mnie ta Konoha - Ze spokojem odpowiedział Orochimaru. Raisu wykonał po kolei prawie swoje wszystkie techniki, a na Finish chciał dać Rasendori, lecz wiedział, że musi najpierw włączyć Sharingana by napewno trafić gdyż może zniszyć Konohę. Więc tak zrobił i odesłał Sannina poza wioskę. Nagle z wielką szybkością pojawił się jakiś osobnik i powiedział : Jestem Nusumi. Raisu przeraził się gdyż przeciwnik ma niewybrażalną ilość technik. Nusumi zapytał czy już o Nim wie, a wtedy Raisu powiedział tak i uderzył go w policzek. Przeciwnik użył Katon: Hono nie Hassei , a wtedy Raisu zrobił Katon: Moeru Sutīdo lecz Raisu przegrał walkę na ogień następnie przeciwnik wykonał Katon Kaze: Utaru natomiast Raisu użył Chindo i przeciął Ogień wtedy Raisu użył Rasendori lecz ten uniknął ataku, a Raisu odbił się od ziemi i poleciał na przeciwnika ten użył Uwolnienia prędkości i uciekł, a Raisu wpadł w drzewa poza Konohą. Tenkei to zobaczył i został ogłuszony przez przeciwnika Tobirama to zobaczył i użył wodnego smoka, a przeciwnik Suiton: Suijinheki i odeprał atak. Raisu włączył M Sharingana i użył Susanoo. Skoczył na przeciwnika lecz ten użył piasku i odrzucił Susanoo. Najważniejsze walki Raisu & Tenkei vs Deidara & Kakuzu = Przegrana Raisu vs Akatsuki = Przegrana Raisu & Tenkei vs Pain = Przegrana Raisu vs Pain = Wygrana Raisu vs Tobirama = Wygrana Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Mędrzec Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Pnia Kategoria:Sensor Kategoria:Kage Kategoria:Ranga S,